


Once More...

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Tumblr Prompt, possible references to musical episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “Weird is an understatement.”





	

Jefferson was the only one in town who coped with the situation well. He had experience, he’d lived through this and worse in Wonderland. He also had enough dealings with the Dark One to get written proof that he had permission to do what he did. Yes, said permission had been given under the influence of mind altering fungus spores, so wasn’t solid legally, but it gave him a shield to prevent any of the town folk from taking his head from his shoulders again.

Rumple was the most understanding and therefore Jefferson’s best advocate in the aftermath. Grinding his teeth together and pinching the bridge of his nose the slightly hungover Rumple rose to his feet at the post outbreak town meeting and yelled:

“I realise that the past few days have been, well, weird…”

“Weird is an understatement!”

Rumple growled slightly at the interruption, but honestly he couldn’t dispute it, after all he had a hazy memory of singing his love for Belle from the top of the clock tower.

“True, but we are all back to normal now, so we should be thanking Jefferson, not trying to sue him.”

There was a low level of assorted disgruntled mumbling from a handful of townsfolk, just enough to make Rumple’s tenuous grip on his temper snap.

“Let me put it this way. I am the only lawyer in town, and the Dark One. Any fool who tries to cause problems legal or otherwise for Jefferson will either suffer me laughing in their faces, or get the business end of,” Emma Swan cleared her throat with intent and he changed tact, “of…of my sense of humour.”

That not so subtle statement of fact was enough to send the townsfolk on their way with minimum grumbling. Belle nuzzled into Rumple’s shoulder.

“Surprised you didn’t tell me to behave myself sweetheart.”

Belle raised her head and peered at him with tired eyes. She’d been involved in no less than seven song and dance numbers over the past twenty-four hours.

“Rumple if it had made them stop talking I would have let you turn them all into snails.”

He smiled at her and held her close, knowing that she didn’t mean a word of it, probably.


End file.
